In microelectronics, obtaining accurate measurements for maximum frequencies from logic paths can be problematic. As an example, devices which measure an in-line critical path delay for first fail mechanisms implement unnecessary multiplexers in the critical path, which can cause unnecessary delays. Additionally, these devices have an unnecessary loading cap added from the buffer, which can cause further unnecessary delays.
Other devices such as a circuit timing monitor with a selectable-path ring oscillator or a device having a BIST architecture for measuring integrated circuit delays also have drawbacks of unnecessary delays. Additionally, these known measurement devices do not accurately represent an actual path delay, because such devices typically do not include the flip flop intrinsic delay and setup time in the frequency measurement. Accordingly, these known measurement devices cannot measure an exact maximum frequency of a logic path.